


You can count on me

by ShinyDixon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyDixon/pseuds/ShinyDixon
Summary: Since the loss of his friends, Levi doesn’t speak to anybody.He passes his freetime alone and he doesn’t seem interested on his other comrades…except for one.





	You can count on me

**Author's Note:**

> This take place during and after the end of “Choice with no regrets” so Erwin is still a Squad Leader, Isabel and Farlan just died and it’s the beginning of Levi and Reader relationship.
> 
> What I’m trying to say it’s that Levi and Reader relationship is just implied, this story talks about how they get close to each other.
> 
>  
> 
> P.s: English is not my first language so, sorry for eventual mistakes :3

Stoic, cold and rude.

That’s what everybody said about Levi.

Everyone were intimidated by his behavior and sharp gaze.

Ever since his forced enrollment other soldiers kept teasing him and his friends just because they came from the Underground City.

Everyone insulted them by calling them names such as “Underground rats”, even their squad leader, Flagon Turret wasn’t happy about having them into his squad.

You, on the other hand, were intrigued by the trio.

You were in Erwin’s squad so you didn’t have the possibility to try to knowing them during training.

However, one day, Erwin decided to attend at Flagon’s squad training, he wanted to see Levi’s ability.

Useless to say you were impressed and also a little envious.

He cut trough all the titans mannequins with such a precision and speed that you started to think that he wasn’t even human.

“You shouldn’t hold your swords like that!”

You were taken aback by Flagon’s rant.

It’s true, Levi has an unique way to hold his weapons, however the section commander should’ve be proud of his results.

That was the moment you finally understand that it didn’t matter what those people will do, they’ll always be criticized on everything because of their origins.

That was also the day you talked to Levi for the first time.

You were a little intimidated by him, however you decided to show him that not everybody in the Survey Corps is a monster.

“Excuse me”

Levi turned, his steel blue eyes glared at you.

His annoyed expression almost made you back off, but you convinced yourself that it was something you needed to do.

“I just wanted to let you know that I think your technique is amazing! What you did was incredible and, just between us, Flagon doesn’t know shit about anything…he’s just full of himself”.

You smiled at him before you left to join your squad on the training field, not knowing that Levi kept looking at you. 

After that, you started to hang out with him more.

In the canteen, you started to sit with the trio and Levi started to talk more with you about everything.

Both Isabel and Furlan were really surprised since their friend wasn’t very approachable.

A lot of male soldiers kept teasing them, asking you why you sit with “those rats”, however, you flipped them off, telling them that you prefer hanging out with some rats instead to waste your time with such idiotic assholes.

Everything started to turning out right…until the day of the expediction.

That day Isabel and Furlan lost their lives.

Flagon’s squad was exterminated, even your close friend Sairam died that day.

You were broken, Sairam spent a lot of time with you when you were recruits, you both graduated together and joined the same regiment.

Erwin, your squad leader, and your other comrades stood by your side when suddenly you remember that, if you felt lost even thought a lot of people were there for you, how is Levi feeling now that is alone?

You saw what he did to the abnormal who killed his friends, you also saw how he attacked Erwin.

He wasn’t used to show his feelings and that day, they exploded in a mix of rage and despair.

You looked for him everywhere, until you found him on the roof staring at the full bright moon, only source of light in that dark night.

“Hey…I looked for you everywhere”

“What do you want?”

You could tell that he wanted to be left alone.

“Listen, I’m sorry for Isabel and Farlan…they deserved better”

“You didn’t know them that well, just shut up and leave me alone”

You were taken aback by his behavior, but instead of sadness you felt angry.

You reach for his brown jacket, spinning him around and grapping the hem of his shirt.

“You’re not the only one that has lost someone today! I don’t need you to push me away just because I wanted to comfort you”.

Angry tears streamed down your (e/c) eyes, while you loosened your grip on him.

Suddenly, Levi did something you didn’t expect him to do.

He enveloped you into a tight hug.

By now, you couldn’t stop crying, you needed to let out the stress and the dispair of that day, while Levi started to stroke your long (h/c) tresses.

Time passed like this under the moonlight, the only audible sound was your sobs, muffled onto Levi’s chest.

Finally, you both let go and stared at the moon.

The silence was broken by Levi who turns toward you:  
“(Y/n)…don’t ever leave me alone”

While saying this, he took your small hand into his bigger one.

You turned toward him as well, with a big smile on your face:

 

“You can count on me”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys will like this, leave some kudos ♥ and comment if you want :3  
> You're free to visit my main blog and side blog on tumblr:  
> shinydixon: https://shinydixon.tumblr.com  
> eyebrowsoffreedom1: https://eyebrowsoffreedom1.tumblr.com


End file.
